1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair having an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the chair to different heights and/or to different angular positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical seats or chairs include various kinds of adjusting devices or mechanism for adjusting the chairs to different heights. The other adjusting devices or mechanism may be used for adjusting the chairs to different heights. None of the prior chairs have an adjusting devices or mechanism for adjusting the chairs to different heights and to different angular positions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chairs.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a chair including an adjusting mechanism that may be used for easily adjusting the chair to different heights and/or to different angular positions.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a chair comprising an actuator including an upper portion having an actuator button provided therein, a base secured on the upper portion of the actuator and including a front portion, a spring engaged in the base and including an actuator arm engaged on the actuator button of the actuator, and means for actuating the actuator arm of the spring to engage with and to actuate the actuator button and to release the actuator.
The spring includes two legs rotatably secured to the base, the actuating means is provided for rotating the spring about the legs thereof for forcing the actuator arm of the spring to actuate the actuator button.
The actuating means includes a barrel rotatably secured to the base, the spring includes an extension extended therefrom and engaged with the barrel for allowing the spring to be rotated about the legs thereof by the extension and the barrel.
A bar is further provided and includes a middle portion pivotally secured to the base with a pivot shaft and includes a rear portion and includes a front portion, a seat back secured to the rear portion of the bar, and means for securing the front portion of the bar to the base.
The securing means includes a plurality of apertures formed in the front portion of the bar, a latch slidably engaged in the base for selectively engaging into either of the apertures of the bar and for adjustably securing the bar to the base.
The base includes a conduit extended therefrom, the latch is slidably received in the conduit and extendible inward of the base to engage with either of the apertures of the bar and to adjustably secure the bar to the base.
A device is further provided for forcing the latch to engage into either of the apertures of the bar, and includes a barrel rotatably engaged onto the conduit, a follower slidably received in the barrel and having a bore formed therein for slidably receiving the latch, means for preventing the follower from rotating relative to the barrel, a tube rotatably received in the barrel and having a bore formed therein for slidably and partially receiving the follower, and means for moving the follower and the latch toward the bar when the tube is rotated relative to the follower.
The moving means includes a plurality of ratchet teeth formed on the follower and the tube and engaged with each other. The follower includes a plurality of notches formed between the ratchet teeth thereof, the ratchet teeth of the follower each includes a recess formed therein for receiving the ratchet teeth of the tube. A knob is further provided and secured to the tube for rotating the tube relative to the barrel.
A coupler includes a rear portion pivotally secured to the rear portion of the bar and includes a front portion, a board includes a front portion pivotally secured to the front portion of the base with a first pivot pole and includes a rear portion pivotally secured to the front portion of the coupler with a second pivot pole.
A device is further provided for biasing the board toward the base and includes a rod having a first end engaged with the board and having a second end extended through the base and extended downward beyond the base, and a spring engaged between the second end of the rod and the base.
A device is further provided for shielding the spring and includes a sleeve and a casing engaged on the rod and slidably engaged with each other, the spring is received in the sleeve and the casing.
A device is further provided for limiting the sleeve to move relative to the casing and to prevent the sleeve from being disengaged from the casing, and includes a peripheral flange formed on said sleeve and includes a peripheral flange formed on said casing and engaged with the peripheral flange of the sleeve for limiting the sleeve to move relative to the casing and to prevent the sleeve from being disengaged from the casing.